


房间

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Implied Terminal Illness, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: Life goes on.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	房间

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote this.

孙贤祐推开画室的门时李玟赫似乎已经睡着了，下午三点半的太阳光从西向的窗户缝里挤进来，和满地的画纸画具争夺一共十几平的空间。光线服帖地躺在玟赫手里的铅笔头旁边，纸上打了底稿，看不太出他具体打算画什么。孙贤祐的手向他的头发伸去时地上的灰尘抢先醒过来不安分地开始跳荡，玟赫的眼皮随即轻微地动了动，过了许久闭着眼轻声问现在几点。孙贤祐将他揽到自己腿上道别管时间了，认出他脑袋底下枕着第一次出现在泳池边时穿的外套，衣服下是那本封面很眼熟的巨大画集。彼时身体光裸的小天使被玟赫抱在手上。孙贤祐先注意到的他们，把虎锡从水里拽出来让他回应岸上招手的蔡亨源。李玟赫站在庇荫的屋檐下看笑话，故意模仿亨源的模样也朝孙贤祐挥了挥，挥得明明还差两圈的人鬼使神差地游去岸边。他们在做封闭训练，但虎锡之前滥用职权把钥匙给了亨源，后来李玟赫也跟着弄了一把，孙贤祐留下来单独加练时用脚拨着水坐在岸边低头看手机。他也就这种时候比较安静。

吃饭时其他三个人的话加起来都不到玟赫的一半，孙贤祐被安排在他对面，头发一直滴水，后颈凉丝丝的。虎锡和亨源说话时玟赫首次直视贤祐，他两只眼睛闭合睁开的速度不一致，因此看上去总像用眨左眼在传递某些讯息。他见孙贤祐没有开口的意思，往嘴里送了两口食物后软绵绵地说今年要赢喔当然赢不了也没关系，我是蔡亨源的朋友以前跟虎锡哥也见过面，我有看过你们比赛但当时你在水里肯定没见过我，那次你好像甩了第二名几十米等等等等一直延展开去。孙贤祐耐心地听，心里感觉不应该轻易认为一个才见面一个钟头的人可爱。他由于是选手的关系在当地算小半个名人，上一年夏季因为旧伤和胜利失之交臂，现在状态不算最佳，被这样问候心里说不上什么情绪，只顾在他无声笑起来的时候陪着笑。好话自然令人受用，但李玟赫说最客套的好话也显得无比真挚，孙贤祐一直跟着点头，交谈形成一种微妙的平衡。虎锡和亨源先吃完站起来，玟赫停下话头来回扫了三个人几眼，向孙贤祐道，我们再坐一会儿，好不好？孙贤祐很轻易地答应。

美大和体大休息时间表不一样，但是因为位置近走动起来没什么不方便。春天结束时李玟赫来访的次数已经超越了上一代常客亨源。蔡亨源是他的前车之鉴，不能挑训练时间来，一旦来惯其他队员爱起哄。进入赛季后孙贤祐花在水里的时间比在陆地上的时间更长，玟赫自告奋勇要当所谓陪练。孙贤祐其实不需要人陪也不需要帮忙计时，再者对方也不是个合格的陪练，偶尔休息时间抬头都没反应，左手雪糕右手游戏两不耽误。他有双很耐看的手，握铅笔捏刀举筷子的气派都像孙贤祐叫不上来名字的伟大画家，还能写漂亮的生日卡片。研究了两个月人体运动学玟赫还是对期末作业毫无灵感，后来因为关在画室没日没夜画静物只有空掐着表在孙贤祐从池子里爬上来时收工赶过来扔块毛巾。但他的待遇显然比等待三四五六个小时的那些男女学生都要优越，当个只上班十分钟的陪练照样能被请吃饭。玟赫比孙贤祐小一级，接受福利非常坦然，甚至还有权利点单。孙贤祐望着他手上拆鸡骨头嘴里喋喋不休地叨唠最近画过的石膏像和裸模身材有多么不值一提，提醒他不快点吃饭等下的聚会就要迟到。蔡亨源刚成年跑去找了份打碟的零工，一开始因为不习惯店里的烟味酒气嗓子被熏得说不出话，就算李玟赫趁他不备喝他的姜汁汽水也只能干瞪眼。玟赫尖叫着往孙贤祐那边躲，后者侧过脸在昏暗灯光下打量他额头鼻子嘴唇连成的线条，原本孙贤祐思想开小差在思考包上挂的玩偶应该买成鲸鱼还是海豚。虎锡在桌子另一头朝他挤眼睛，孙贤祐迎着那道视线抬手揉乱了玟赫的头发。

结束进入暑期集训前的最后一次训练那天游泳馆底层隔板破了个洞，孙贤祐忽然变得无事可做。从烈日炎炎的白天熬到傍晚，玟赫一个电话打过来说自己下班了问他在干什么。明明前两天才刚见过面，李玟赫的脸孔好像又变回第一次见面那天他怎么看都不够的模样。孙贤祐捏住自行车刹车时隔着一个路口的距离注意到他在街对面的便利店门口喝水，夜灯照亮昏暗的薄暮，灯光穿过人行道时玟赫也注意到了他，抬手挥了挥，示意他停车来自己身边坐下。有一搭没一搭说了几句话，吃饭则是玟赫吃过孙贤祐没吃的不凑巧。玟赫将喝空的瓶子扔掉说没事反正今天只吃了这么一顿，孙贤祐不说话也不做出什么別的表示，只是定定盯着玟赫的眼睛。远处有货车的喇叭声传来，但周围变得极其寂静。接着孙贤祐开口，我有话要说。

玟赫成了这段对话发生之前的孙贤祐，除了眼珠子转动以外没做反应，默默点头示意他说下去。玟赫啊，孙贤祐说到这里又停下，接着面无表情地做无言修行。玟赫倒扑哧一声笑了。其实讲出有话说就相当于说了，孙贤祐看见玟赫笑盈盈的表情知道他大概听懂了，牵起手在手背上蜻蜓点水般一啄。玟赫歪着头并不躲避他的眼神，笑意逐渐软化得缓和而绵长。他说那我们吃饭去吧，好不好？没有不好的道理。

顺利捧回奖杯以后漫长的夏天剩了一个尾巴，室内场地翻新工程的完成还遥遥无期。孙贤祐不止一次觉得室外泳池时世界上最不理智的发明之一，泥土灰尘雨水落叶以及任何不利于清扫的垃圾都争先恐后往里跳，杀害了所有花瓣飘落到水面躯体破开水浪的浪漫想象。李玟赫暑假期间继续东逛西逛美其名曰采风，他在画廊打了一段时间短工，靠三寸不烂之舌卖掉一两幅作品攒路费出门玩，但因为夏末一场病没能抓住天气转凉之前的黄金机会去海滩，在孙贤祐继续终日泡在水里时抱着画本哀叹不走运。孙贤祐带他去自己经常锻炼身体的江边，虽然水的规模与海无法相比，但玟赫伤心满足都来得快，拿着早餐吃剩的面包喂鸽子。一口袋都该分发完的时长过去，他还不从岸边回来，孙贤祐凑近那个半蹲的背影后被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地掏前一天车站口小姑娘硬塞给他的那包纸巾帮忙止血。玟赫神色并不紧张，但因为血快涌到喉头不能讲话，一手捏紧鼻子等待突发情况自己过去一手拍拍孙贤祐胳膊表示宽慰。他初秋季节不知从哪里弄来一只风筝打发时间，令孙贤祐第一次意识到岸上活动空间确实不大，因为玟赫扯着线走了几步就危险地摇摇欲坠，还把好心提醒他的刘基贤一起撞进了水池。亏得进的浅水区，一把被捞起来，伏在孙贤祐肩头边笑边咳嗽。“要来救我。”他朝孙贤祐耳朵吹气掩饰自己的惊慌失措。孙贤祐心里觉得他有点活该，手摸着后颈安抚。几乎用掉了一整包纸以后血总算不流了，玟赫像差点溺水的那天一样伏在他肩头调整呼吸，但他不笑了，也没有其他话好讲。孙贤祐怔怔地扶着那截手腕，他不能用力捏，苍白的底色下任何灰青色调都很扎眼。

入冬以后流血愈加频繁，孙贤祐上网查了以后每天提醒三遍不要吃冷吃辣多穿衣服，李玟赫很听话，但听话解决不了他的问题。旧画室要重铺电线得空一阵子，玟赫接下来几个月跟基贤合用一间。搬家那天他打翻了一罐颜料，洗了三遍手指甲缝里还是红色，他嘟囔着准备去洗第四遍，抱着画册站起身时忽然毫无征兆地向前倒去。有孙贤祐做缓冲才没直接砸在门板上。孙贤祐手不知道往哪里摸才能确认他没事，玟赫忽然松手扔开精装本攥着他衣领亲上去，贤祐本能地瑟缩，因为这举动反常，加上玟赫嘴里有股冷得要命的味道。以往明明扣子解到一半还要煞风景地爬起来去确认门锁到底有没有上牢，今日门大方地敞开，几步之遥的走廊上甚至传来别人的交谈声，玟赫那双艺术家的手一路往下探索，白色画纸上可以画白色颜料，世人不懂的才是艺术。孙贤祐被卷进了他的歇斯底里中，但玟赫到底没有做下去。他在孙贤祐肩头把嘴擦干净，留下意味深长的一瞥以后走出房间。这次眨眼当中的确包含了一段信息，他拾起被遗弃在地上的小天使，印刷出来的光环被照到封面的阳光一反射，刺得他眼睛条件反射渗出泪花。他一瞬间错觉玟赫立刻就会消失。

名义上空间共用，但玟赫在医院的时间比在学校长，因此还是基贤一个人独享。拿化验单那天孙贤祐去画室找人，没有找到，发觉自己误走到了旧房间。铺线工程没开始，墙皮剥落了大半，露出颜色灰败的水泥。艺术楼是个前后通透的四方形，休息日无人时每一下脚步声都极其响亮。走廊另一头玟赫背对他在水池里洗笔，他哭的声音没被开得很小的水龙头掩盖过去，眼泪一颗一颗掉下来和刷子上流下的颜料一起涌入下水道。李玟赫笑容多眼泪也多，喜怒哀乐像绿蓝靛紫一样清清楚楚具有色码，谁都不能看见他无法被定义的模样。孙贤祐抱上去以后发现他瘦得比想象中更厉害，那副身体原本就轻得只有骨头应有的重量，现在像没有实体的影子，交往中饮食远高于开房送礼的支出全部付之东流。氯水可以更换，李玟赫只有一个，孙贤祐不能眼睁睁看着他哭成好像世界末日明天就来的模样袖手旁观，但他确实什么都做不了。那是一潭他游不进去的神秘水域。

室内场馆的翻新终于完成，练习时玟赫和亨源照旧坐在观众席第三排打游戏，后来因为孙贤祐总是分心玟赫就不怎么来了。冬天完全到来时集训计划下达，这次的封闭是最好连吃住都在泳池更衣室级别的密集。玟赫抱怨放在画室的工具落灰，托孙贤祐帮他取回来。送过去那天他家里人在医生那里，玟赫坐在窗前翻英语文法书。决定住院以后他反而重新活泼了一点，嘱咐孙贤祐好好游初赛争取到明年出国比赛的名额带他去公款旅游。临走玟赫抵着他额头哄他再说一次喜欢我，这两个字节孙贤祐从开始到现在只说过一两次，笨嘴拙舌无所谓，心脏和大脑的反应是真金白银更重要。但现在必须要说，只要能让玟赫过这关，千万次他都说得，倘若过不去呢，他不敢接着想。公车驶离车站时孙贤祐总感觉不对劲。他觉得自己把玟赫一个人留在了一座无人岛上。

玟赫病了以后他在水里的时间更多，消毒剂的味道不管残留在哪里都很难闻。蔡亨源造谣他在泳镜背后流眼泪，上岸前洗掉就没人知道他那张扑克脸背后到底想的什么。孙贤祐按部就班地吃饭睡觉训练，虎锡大清早半闭着眼感叹这么大强度能扛下来真不是人，又问苦行僧式修行是不是真的队长大义。孙贤祐在心里摇了一百次头，不游他没办法阻止自己整日整日想到玟赫。他问假如病的是亨源呢？再留下表情瞬间僵硬的虎锡默默走开。夜间提前完成任务他还是可以骑车或搭公车去陪玟赫，只是终究没赶上本来就不存在的公款旅游。有亲弟是最大的幸运，手术日程和海外比赛相差无几，两道未来要并驾齐驱。玟赫快活地对孙贤祐说，不可以忘记我，但也不可以满脑子想着我。孙贤祐想吻他，玟赫明亮的黑眼睛在白色口罩上方闪烁，笑意从现实流向梦境，困在长方形纸条粘贴两角形成的圆形轨道上穿梭，没有正反面也没有周期的感情蒙目旋转，只给他们留下信任彼此的空间。孙贤祐想吻他想得发疯。玟赫的话全都是魔咒，属于他的比赛不会输，因此玟赫的人生也要继续进行下去。

最令玟赫感到不满的是刘基贤霸占画室小半年后他原先那间装修完毕，等于一天都没享受到新房间就要往回搬。刘基贤一边利落地运刀一边回嘴反正搬东西折腾的又不是你，玟赫瞥了刚走进来的孙贤祐一眼，道，你羡慕啊。他复课以后会变成基贤学弟的事已经被对方抓着吹了大半个月，听得两个耳朵都起茧。孙贤祐不管看几次都觉得这个场面好笑，玟赫恢复得不错，尤其斗嘴时最见血色。孙贤祐用掉春季休假一起休养调整，还有诸多忌口不能开放，最大的快乐是去外面晒晒太阳逛逛展。人太多的地方不可以去，药要按时吃，睡眠要保证，李玟赫爬到孙贤祐背上大声说好的好的我知道了你怎么比基贤和我妈还要啰嗦。现在他想好等玟赫睡醒要再教育他一次以后不要睡在画室，抖开外套披到他身上。玟赫的睡相在鬼门关一日游前后毫无二致，让现实反而像个令人发怵的梦。夏天到来时他又要跳入水中披荆斩棘，时间不会给失而复得的相聚匀出宝贵分秒。玟赫啊，不要走远，他抚摸发丝的手背忽然感到一滴温热。


End file.
